fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystic Stars: A New Skill
he Mystic Stars: A New Skill is a Mystic Stars fanfiction created by MysticStars1201 Tora, everyone knows about Tora. He’s Aqua’s younger brother who’s Aqua’s role model in society after, ahem, some deep stuff happened with him and Aqua. He’s toxic, smart and likes to make Aqua have a good life. He prevents his older brother from doing stupid stuff and is insecure about Aqua’s life so he wouldn’t lose him again. But if he’s actually Japanese, this ever so normal day will change how Tora’s treated forever...or not, we’ll never know- Darwin Luminous Aquamarine. Have you ever heard of Tora? Of course you do, if you don’t, then you must be under a rock. We’ve always wondered if Tora’s actually Japanese, his name is the literal Japanese word for tiger, so it makes the most sense. But today’s the day where we, The Mystic Stars, find out Tora’s...deepest...darkest...secret. - Gumball Nightwolf Watterson. One of the many wonders in this world is Tora Toxicpiza Alexander, also known as Aqua’s brother. Is he fluid in the art of Japanese speaking, or is his name just letters just smashed together. But today we will find out Tora’s real colors and find out or we may fail yet again...- Gwen Marie Miyako Starburst. These are three of many notes from The Mystic Stars that had to deal with Tora and his possible hidden Japanese part of his personality. With the Aqua note here and there. Tora was getting sick and tired of these notes cause they are scattered all around the three’s books, journals, diaries anything a sticky note can stick to. The next day when Aqua stuck a note on Tora’s locker and he read it, yet again, it had to deal with him. Hey, if you're reading this Tora, I just want to say this. Stop hiding your secret from all of us, it's been 2 whole years! Gwen, Gumball and Darwin are just dying to know your secret that your keeping well hidden. Well, of course not like you know, actual dying, but you get the point, JUST SPILL IT OUT ALREADY FOR MASTER’S SAKE- Aqua Specter Alexander. Tora had to make things clear: he did know how to speak Japanese but he’s just a shy blob. Tora only felt comfortable to reveal it to Aqua and nobody else in the entire school. So the next day, Tora placed a note on Aqua’s locker early in the morning, before school even started. Though Tora used a very hard to read font that made it confusing for Aqua to read. Though after a couple minutes Aqua actually read out what Tora has to say on the situation. Hey Aqua, this is hard for me to say on this note I wrote for you. It's actually true that I do in fact speak Japanese, however it is very sloppy. So, if do speak my hidden language, don’t be shocked if it sounds straight up terrible. BUT, don’t tell Gwen, Gumball and Darwin about this or I will regret writing this note in the first place and burn it, yep I said burn it. -Tora T. Alexander. Aqua started to snicker, he thought this was funny. But, he didn’t want to anger Tora about the secret. So he started to whistle a tune and stuck the note on Gumball’s locker and then waltzed off like nothing ever happened, Tora had no idea what was going to happen next. Gumball, Gwen and Darwin waltzed to their lockers after Theater and saw the note written in Audiowide, the font that Tora uses. Darwin pulled the note off the locker and his eyes widened when he saw what Tora wrote. He showed it to Gumball and Gwen, the three started laughing when they found it out, but the laughter was quickly cut off. Gumball took notice of the sounds surrounding him, Gwen and Darwin. One of them was clearly Tora speaking very rough Japanese speech as if he’s practicing it so he can speak clearly. Darwin, Gwen and Gumball hid the note in Gwen’s locker inside of her Theater book. The Stars walked by him, then Gwen straight up said a greeting in Japanese. Tora stared at her uneasily and quietly replied to it, knowing that he couldn’t trust Aqua with keeping secrets between the two of them. Gumball stopped him from walking off by grabbing him by the tail fin, Tora started sweating. Gwen continued to speak Japanese and Tora kept replying awfully and quietly. That’s when Gwen said the one phrase which Tora had a serious problem with. But first, we have to go back around 13 years ago, before Gwen, Gumball and Darwin’s story started to unfold, so let’s go back to 2006. Sometime in early May, in the area of Azabu-Juban, Japan: 2006. When Tora was young, he and Aqua’s ‘Master’ (What Aqua and Tora always referred him) went to the country of America to start a new life, leaving Azabu-Juban, Japan when Tora was a wee fish in his bag. Aqua was already two in age and was on his own, since Aqua was abandoned though his original family said that they would come back to get him, they really meant leaving Aqua out to die, harsh I know. Master took Aqua in with baby Tora and they started to bond right away and later adopting the Alexander name which is how Aqua and Tora became officially brothers by blood. Tora’s legs sprouted when he turned two, making them bond to the fullest and resulting in their full names to be adopted: becoming Aqua Navy and Tora Toxicpiza (made up word from toxic and Pisa with a corruption) Alexander. After Aqua turned to a spirit, which led him to lose all memory of his previous life, he got his middle name changed to Specter, which no papers shows Navy now days, Master started to become very ill. A year later he died after he was found on the floor not moving. Aqua and Tora were at the hospital when the doctors told them that their beloved Master was dead, Aqua and Tora were in tears, a nurse consoled them, after the tragic death, the Alexander brothers were given money with people in the hospital helping them how to take care of themselves. All of that made them leaving to reset their life though keeping the Alexander name, still at the same house where Master was found before being rushed to the hospital. The death made Aqua very sensitive, which is why Tora is insecure over Aqua’s safety so he wouldn’t lose him again because Master had to cost his own life to bring Aqua back to life. After he was found dead in the forest after being bit by a spider which is how he ended up as a spirit for Master to revive him. He started to keep Aqua away from stuff that might remind him of the turning point of his and Tora’s life. Aqua also stopped maturing afterwards, making him act much younger then he should be with him being 13 as of now, with Tora 11. Aqua never felt the same way about life, making him scared and feel like he doesn't have control over his own emotions. Tora never tried to cope with him about the death of Master since Aqua never liked coping, and the topic of death leaves him to burst into tears. Aqua had also suffered awful nightmares, with them always ending with him passing away. Tora always gave Aqua a dose of good feelings to help him out. But it was never enough to raise Aqua’s spirits fully. Which is why he still has Weez and Weez-Ette with him, since they are the two that raise Aqua’s spirits and he needs to sleep with them if he doesn’t want to suffer nightmares. Without them, Aqua’s sadness will take over and suffer a case of the blues. The next day, Tora forgot to raise Aqua’s spirits and give the good feelings. Aqua wasn’t his bubbly, cheery self that he normally has, instead he was quiet and unhappy. Aqua’s colors were blue and so was his mood. At lunch, Aqua hardly ate anything and went outside to stare at the dark clouds under the large oak tree. Tora came up to him, which Aqua leaned his head down on his tail. Tora took his brother’s arm while wrapping his other arm around him. Aqua looked over him without saying anything. Aqua looked back at the clouds, one of them looked like Master. Now this cloud worsen Aqua’s blues as he broke down crying. Tora cuddled up with him while consoling him. However, Aqua’s blues weren’t going to leave in a snap. He needed Weez and Weez-Ette to get rid of them. But, they were back in Aqua’s room on his bed at the house. Even worse, the Master cloud was still in the sky, tormenting Aqua’s feelings. Oddly, cuddling up with Tora made him feel less blue, though that most of the time it never works! When the brothers got home, Aqua wrapped himself with his blanket and started squeaking at Weez and Weez-Ette, curing his ever so bad case of the blues. Tora was right next to him, Aqua grabbed onto him snuggling up with the penguins and fell asleep on Tora’s side, smiling and talking in his sleep. Tora knew that his brother would be in peace for many years to come, if he remembered to cheer Aqua up. That’s when Aqua muttered ‘Tora’s the best brother in the world’ in his sleep, making Tora smile. He stroked Aqua behind the ear, and sighed happily to see his brother in peace again. Category:Funny Stuff Category:The Mystic Stars